Jerry
=Totally Spies Wiki = =Totally Spies Wiki Navigation= *Popular pages **Sam Simpson **Clover **Alexandra **Mandy **Episodes **Britney **AlexAndra *Characters **Sam Simpson **Clover **Alexandra **Mandy **Britney **Jerry **Characters *Villains **Geraldine Husk **Max Exterminus **Jazz Hands **Sebastian Saga **L.A.M.O.S. **Candy Sweet **Inga Bittersweet *Community **Recent blog posts **Forum Random Page Wiki ActivityWatchlist Recent changes *0 Talk * =Jerry= *Edit **History **Rename Gerald James Lewis, usually referred to Jerry, is the founder and administrator of WOOHP, the World Organization Of Human Protection. A middle-aged, very serious British gentleman, he is responsible for briefing the girls on their missions, as well as for providing them with their gadgets at the start of each episode. He also has a tendency to send the girls on "test missions" without telling them that it's fake. Although he has a mostly hands-off role, Jerry has participated in a couple of the girls' missions. Despite his thin and nonathletic appearance, he has in fact demonstrated highly impressive combat and piloting skills superior to those displayed by the girls themselves, including running up (and down) the side of a building. Jerry appears in fewer episodes on Season 4. In episode "The Yuck Factor", it is revealed that he is allergic to blueberries. His mother was introduced in "Mommies Dearest". A rather overprotective, stereotypical British mother, she is unaware of Jerry's job at WOOHP as he has told her, as a cover-up, that he is in the guest house business. As such, she finds his erratic behavior around her (caused by his WOOHP job), such as "talking into wallets" and going onto the roof (to talk to the girls) as a reason to keep an eye on him. In the series finale, his mom reveals that she was also a spy in her younger days before turning to the path of evil. Despite being the leader of the world's top spy organization, the security surrounding Jerry is surprisingly lax, and he has been subverted on multiple occasions. Despite being a master spy himself (or perhaps due to the pride that comes with his skill), he can be oblivious and inattentive. This is especially true in situations where the girls are right and he is wrong (like in the episodes "Starstruck" and "0067"). Jerry has been somewhat cursed in his personal life in that all the people he relates to keep turning out to be super villains. His best friend in college, his ex-wife (Myrna Beesbottom, whom he married in Season 3's "Evil Valentine's Day") and even his own twin brother Terence (Terry) have all been revealed as villains attempting to kill Jerry or destroy WOOHP. In the 1980s, he was a member of a little known rock band, Double Digits. He started WOOHP in the 70's and took ballet as a kid, which came in handy in Season 4 Episode "Sis-KaBOOM-Bah!" when he used some of the moves he knew as a boy to defeat a mind controlled Mandy. It is also revealed that he actually enjoys whooping the girls (a term meaning a way of suddenly transporting the girls to WHOOP that usually if not always breaks the laws of physics), something that has been a running gag throughout the series, as well as a constant annoyance to the girls. However, in one episode the spies took great pleasure in whooping him themselves. Also because of all of the security cameras there is, as quoted by Clover, "not a single inch of their lives he is not trespassing on". Jerry is voiced by Jess Harnell in Season 1-2, and by Adrian Truss in Season 3-5.